Supine hypotensive syndrome is a medical condition caused when the inferior vena cava is compressed by the weight of a pregnant female's (expecting mother's) uterus, fetus, placenta, and amniotic fluids while lying in a supine position (lying on the back). Supine hypotensive syndrome can cause distress for the expecting mother's fetus which may lead to fetal hypoxia which in extreme cases results in a fetus' demise.
Fortunately, supine hypotensive syndrome can be easily prevented by monitoring the expecting mother's lying or sleeping position. Preferably, the expecting mother should lie and sleep in the left-lateral recumbent position.
The present disclosure provides a solution to prevent the cause of supine hypotensive syndrome as will be described in detail below.